CRM (The Walking Dead)
The CRM are a major antagonistic group encountered in AMCs The Walking Dead, AMCs Fear The Walking Dead and the AMC Walking Dead film series. They serve as minor antagonists in the second half of Season 8 of The Walking Dead and the first half of Season 9 and the main antagonists of the first half of Season 5 of Fear The Walking Dead and the main antagonists of the upcoming film trilogy. The group possesses one or multiple helicopters that are used as transportation to collect new survivors and search for supplies. Their whereabouts and motives are currently unknown. Their members are wearing black armor which protects them from walker bites and are well equipped as well as heavily armed. They also have maps of the United States and possibly other countries which have marked territories, presumably estasblished outposts. History It is unknown where the CRM originated from or if they possibly even existed before the zombie apocalypse. They mark people as an "A" or a "B" but is also unknown what exactly that means. They trade supplies in exchange for people which means they must have a large amount of food and water. The CRM clearly operates on a large scale as their members have been in seen in Virginia and Texas and are well armed. One of their pilots, Isabelle, kidnapped a woman named Althea, who was been filming a dead CRM member in Texas and inspected the maps the man carried with him but refused to bring her to the base all she asked was that Althea destroyed any evidence of their existence and refused to tell anyone about their existence. Althea expressed interest in coming with Isabelle but she warned her how her group can be very dangerous. After sharing a kiss, they parted ways and Isabelle returned to her base and Althea kept her promise and so the existence of the group was kept a secret. They strike deals with other smaller groups where they trade supplies in exchange for people, as they did with Jadis and her group, The Scavengers. Sometimes the Scavengers would kidnap people as well as offerings for the CRM, as they tried with Gabriel and Negan, both of whom were unawere of the Scavengers true intentions. As the Scavengers got involved in the conflict between Negan and Rick, they tried to to take away 20 people from Negan in exchange for their loyalty but Negan refused and allowed the Scavengers take 10, unaware of their intentions, to which Jadis agreed in fear of Negans wrath. Half a year later in Virginia Rick Grimes saw a helicopter flying over him while he was going to Jadis for negotiations. After The Scavengers were slaughtered by Simon on the orders of Negan, The CRM lost interest in the Junkyard until one and a half years later Jadis proposed to bring them new people in exchange for safety. After Rick Grimes was presumed dead after blowing up a bridge to save his friends and family, he was captured by Jadis and the CRM. Six years later, Rick is still missing and presumed dead by everyone he knew including his girlfriend and daughter Judith, along with hundreds if not thousands of other survivors. During his capture, Rick's second son and third child was born. So far, Rick has no idea of his existence and the young boy thinks his father died before his birth. gallery 905 Helikoper.jpg|Helicopter belonging to CRM isabelle crm.jpg CRM issued map.jpg|CRM issued map CRM issued ration.jpg|CRM ration Isabelle-and-the-CRM Helicopter.jpg Videos The Walking Dead 8x05 Rick sees a helicopter Fear The Walking Dead 5x01 Ending Scene 'Rick Grimes Connection' Season 5 Episode 1 The Walking Dead 'CRM Organization & New World Order' Explained Where Is Rick Grimes? Trivia * Before the official first appearance of the CRM in Season 8 Episode 5, there have been two instances of helicopters being seen on TWD without any explanation. The first one was seen in the Pilot episode by Rick and the second one in the Season 2 finale. It is possible that those were CRM helicopters as well. * Their symbol is a three-circled figure which can be seen on their helicopters and their maps. * Secrecy is vital to the group. The only person who knows of their existence besides their members and captives is Althea although Negan, Morgan and Alicia have seen two their helicopters separately and Gabriel heard Jadis talk with a CRM member via Walkie-Talkie but none of them found out about their existence. * They are the first and so far only overarching antagonist in the Walking Dead Universe as they appear in both shows and will play a major part in the upcoming film series focusing on Rick Grimes. * Given how professional the group operates it might be possible that they are government and/or military remnants. * Fear The Walking Dead seemed to hint that the CRM's ultimate goal is to rebuild civilization under their rule which on one hand can be considered noble goals but also very sinister. * Given their possible goal they may be the main antagonists of the entire Walking Dead Universe since no villain on The Walking Dead or Fear The Walking Dead had plans this big. Not even The Governor, Negan or Alpha. Category:Bigger Bads Category:Unseen Category:Totalitarians Category:Successful Category:Crossover Villains Category:The Walking Dead Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Extortionists Category:Deal Makers Category:Slaver Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Power Hungry Category:Criminals Category:Live Action Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Lawful Evil Category:Extravagant Category:Strategic Category:Greedy Category:Oppressors Category:Opportunists Category:Image Villains